


VID: Helen and raptors

by karla90



Series: New Dawn AU [6]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Primeval
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fanvids, Gen, Raptors, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: New Dawn AU, Helen training raptors in the Jurassic World, funded by the New Dawn profit.Credits: Jurassic World (2015), Primeval (303); no music; made in Vegas





	VID: Helen and raptors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PROMPT: New Dawn AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745440) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



password: primeval

 

_November 30, 2015_


End file.
